total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mid-Knights
The six remaining campers have to find previously eliminated contestants dressed as knights. One conflict reaches its breaking point and in the end causes someone to be eliminated for it not only for him to bring that certain someone with him. Plot The challenge causes many annoyance as one's conflict gets everyone nervous and scared, leading to that persons elimination. Meanwhile, the eliminated contestants part of the challenge, refuel there previous interactions, only making it harder for some people. Coverage Chris is outside, complaining about why he has to do the recap as it is wet, dark and rainy. When he realizes that the camera is on, he makes another mistake by saying Beardo had left with Anne Maria, when LeShawna had in fact done, which he corrects quickly. He then talks about her chocolate obsession, saying it is gone. Bridgette and Beth converse, in shock that Beardo went, but Beth notices Beardo, and states that he is kind of forgettable, explaining why they thought he had gone. DJ and Beardo are in shock that they had made it far as Bridgette is saddened by the eliminations of LeShawna and Anne Maria. Chris yells that the final 6 are boring, before realizing that could be a final name for next season, he commands them to remember they heard nothing and explains the challenge. All run, searching for knights, which are eliminated contestants, who are seen having a hard time hiding as Trent falls out of a tree and B runs away from Bridgette only to be caught again after tripping over a rock. B darts away again, Trent remains on groaning on the ground, which leads to him being an easy target for Bridgette. Beforehand Sam and Beardo both manage to continue searching before finding Anne Maria and DJ respectively, while everyone is trying to catch one of the knights without them escaping, Bridgette thinks she finds Chris and throws Trent down, but Chris quickly reveals that it was not a real him and one of the fake three he planted around the island. As B continues to talk to Beardo, who is getting punched by Anne Maria, Bridgette continues to drag Trent towards Chris, who she cannot seem to find, Beth makes her move and ends up jumping on LeShawna, DJ brings Sam and Beardo catches Anne Maria after she tries to escape, most bring who they have caught to the meeting area. Chris is nowhere to be seen and reveals that he is actually underground and that they must dig to get to him, with the knight in hand as well. Brick looks for someone, away from everyone else, while Trent tries to get free of Bridgette by trying to distract her. Everyone digs as Bridgette falls down a hole, letting go of Trent temporarily, Trent climbs back onto the ground, but Bridgette grabs Trent's shoe and brings him to Chris. While the others begin to tire and loose focus as they continue to dig. As everyone ends up underground, Bridgette starts to sob due to being stressed, stating that she must win the challenge. Bridgette is granted immunity, Beardo protests at this screaming, stating he had brought Brick and Anne Maria, Chris reminds him Brick is in the competition and that Bridgette technically brought B and Trent together. Anne Maria and Beardo continue there conflict as Chris notices Bridgette gained an injury, he ponders whether Bridgette needs to leave the competition, and asks her how she is, Bridgette states that she should be okay, so Chris allows her to stay. Beardo and Anne Maria fight, despite Beardo being told not to, Beth notes that he is rather violent, and the ceremony is under-way as Chris questions what Ella did during the episode, Ella points out she had to recover from last challenge. Chris reveals that he is showing the votes and Sky shows up, shocking everyone, when the votes are revealed it is clear Beardo has the most votes, with it being 5-1 with only Beardo voting off someone else, he ended up voting Ella, while everyone voted him. Anne Maria teases Beardo while DJ reveals he voted Beardo for being a threat, making Beardo gasp in shock, Bridgette also apologizes for voting him off, she warns him to control his temper in the future and hugs him. Chris reveals Beardo can choose one person to with him in the limo, he ends up choosing Anne Maria, B is annoyed at Beardo's elimination, proclaiming he was meant to set up Bridgette and Brick. Beardo chooses Beth thinking that he can eliminate someone, when is corrected he chooses Anne Maria. B questions why he wasn't chosen and Beardo's poor wording leads them to believe that they aren't friends, B eventually realizes they still are and says he'll see him at PDL, everyone else is shot out of the Cannon of Shame, including Sky. The limo drives off and Chris does his recap, stating that he can still hear Anne Maria and Beardo fighting, like the drama, when the recap finishes the episode ends. Cast Actors * TDfan10 and SierraFanGuy were not present. Trivia * Chris does end up calling one team "Team Boring Players" for next season. * Interestingly, when Chris does the recap he says that Anne Maria and Beardo went. though at the end of this episode, both depart together in a limo. Goofs * Chris makes a mistake when he says Beardo and Anne Maria went, though it is corrected.